Queen Gnorga
' ' Queen Gnorga is the main antagonist in A Troll in Central Park. She is the queen of trolls in Troll World and the self-proclaimed "Queen of Mean", who enjoys suffering and nasty things and hates flowers. Her enchanted black thumb can turn people and things to stone. Her husband is King Llort. Role At the beginning of the film, after her royal guards captured a flower-loving troll named Stanley, Queen Gnorga and her husband came to the royal courts, which she usually presides over and ordered a punishment for Stanley. Originally, Stanley was sentenced to be turned into stone, but Llort convinces his wife to banish him to a place where there are supposedly "no flowers". Gnorga agreed and banished the troll from their kingdom to the human world. Later, Gnorga found out that the world she banished Stanley to was filled with flowers and blamed her husband, calling him a moron. Gnorga then took matters into her own hands and forces Llort to come with her to the human world to take care of the problem. Near the end of the movie, Gnorga finally manages to turn Stanley into a stone statue by forcing a kid named Gus (whom Gnorga turned into a troll) to put his magic thumb on Stanley. Despite having done the deed, Stanley's magic start to catch up following Gnorga previously losing to a thumb war with Stanley, causing Gnorga to transform into a rosebush as retribution, much to her shock and discomfort. With her magic undone, she, along with Llort and their dog, are drawn into her own tornado transported back to Troll World in shame, and Gus is turned back into a human to would revive Stanley with a temporary green thumb. Gnorga presumably remains a rosebush, though it is doubtful she was killed- at any rate, she would have been most displeased, as her hatred of flowers was so intense and excessive that she would literally banish any troll that dared plant any in her realm. As the queen of trolls, Gnorga also had access to magic that allowed her to spy on the human world and she had a fondness for children crying- the sound of which was sufficient to attract her attention even from her distant realm. Trivia *She is probably the most forgotten cartoon villain, as "A Troll in Central Park" was an extremely heavy box office bomb and was panned by millions of critics and audiences worldwide. *She was voiced by legendary actress Cloris Leachman, who also played Frau Blucher in Young Frankenstein. *An Isrealite in "The Princess and Curdie" resembles her when she scolds her husband after he sees Curdie and Princess Irene riding on Fleet which is now present day Iraq. *She is inspired by Ursula when she is between a mythical creature and a witch. Gallery Gnorga.png|Gnorga with her hair makeup Queen Gnorga & King Llort.jpg|Gnorga with Llort King Llort & Queen Gnorga.jpg Category:Trolls Category:Villainesses Category:Monarchs Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Warlords Category:Singing Villains Category:Child-Abusers Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Petrifiers Category:Outright Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Kidnapper Category:Sadists Category:Dark Judges Category:Married Villains Category:Evil Ruler Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Trickster Category:Witches Category:Sorceress Category:Jerks Category:Comedy Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Monsters Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Dictator Category:Goblins Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Polluters Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Dark Lord Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Bikers Category:Swordsmen Category:Vikings Category:Control Freaks Category:Aerokinetic Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Barbarian Category:Lawful Evil Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Bullies Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Hegemony Category:Oppressors Category:Zombies Category:Deceased Villains Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Riders Category:Staff Wielders Category:Vegetation Villains Category:Spatiokinetic Villains Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Gaolers